Wake up Call
by Kyuubiluver
Summary: Miroku has always known Inuyasha didn't have it good as a hanyou, but he's about to get a really rude wakeup call when he finds out how bad it really is.


Ohayo minnia! Kyuu-chan here and I'm ready to write. This is for Esha Napoleon, who was my 100th reviewer on my drabbles! Hope you like this! Now, you know the rules. If you see any mistakes (grammar, spelling, etc.), send me a little review and I'd be happy to fix. **As for requests, if you have them, I take them. **So let's go!

Warning: This is a YAOI fanfiction. No likey? GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!

Summary: Miroku has always known Inuyasha didn't have it good as a hanyou, but he's about to get a really rude wakeup call when he finds out how bad it really is.

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. But if I did, damn I'd be one rich bitch!

"Normal Dialogue"

"_Character Thoughts"_

_Imagination/Dreams/Flashback_

-666-

Wake up Call

Miroku's POV

When I first met Inuyasha, I saw him as an annoying, loud, rude, crude, dirty hanyou. It was the mindset I learned from years of travelling and I thought nothing of attacking him and stealing Kagome away, thinking I was saving her. When I agreed to join their journey, I only agreed to be around Kagome and, hopefully, convince her to bare my children. I thought nothing of being friends with Inuyasha, thought nothing of helping him or being his advice giver, yet…things changed. Soon, I found myself going from the thought of Inuyasha, the Hanyou, to Inuyasha, my friend. I got used to his blunt honesty and simple minded curiosity. I got used to him and started to like him as a person. He was, underneath all his tough nature, a purely good soul and I enjoyed being around him, but, the more I was around him; the more I noticed how other treated him. The whispers, the glares and the disgusted looks were the first things I noted, but I simply ignored them because Inuyasha did.

It was one night, after a long battle with a rather nasty weasel demon, in which my views changed once more. We had managed to get to a small village and I did my usual thing, going to the biggest house and claiming there was an evil aura or whatever. Stick a few talismans up and the owner was more than happy to let my friends in. It wasn't until Inuyasha got to the gate that he changed his mind.

"A hanyou? I refuse to have my house tainted by a hanyou! I'm sorry, hoshi-sama, but either he stays away or I will have to ask you all to leave!" the man said and I was shocked.

Never before had we heard someone refuse to house us because of Inuyasha. I was unsure of what to do while Kagome and Sango tried to demand an explanation.

"You let Shippo and Kirara in! They're demons, but Inuyasha can't come in? That's so stupid!" Kagome yelled hugging Shippo to her chest.

"The two demons are pure-blooded, girl. That means they won't taint my house, but a hanyou? That's just asking to be cursed by the Gods! Don't you know they are a sin against, not only humanity, but youkai as well? I'm shocked you haven't killed him already!" the man replied and we gasped.

"How dare you! You don't even know him!" Sango yelled reaching for her blade, but a cough got our attention.

"Keh, what are you guys getting so worked up about? I already told you I didn't feel like staying in this village. I'll see you guys in the morning, I'm going to find me a tree to sleep in!" Inuyasha said calmly before turning and disappearing into the night.

I felt cold and disgusted as my friend walked away. Just because of his blood, he had been rejected, despite the fact he was a good person. I found myself being ushered into the house by the now excited owner, talking about all sorts of stupid things I didn't want to hear. I soon found myself sitting at a nice table, a spread of food filling the entire thing and all I could think of was Inuyasha, sitting in a tree somewhere, all alone.

"I am so relieved that hanyou left! I was almost worried I would have to send you away!" the owner said laughing alongside his ugly wife.

"Oh, they brought a hanyou here! I bet he was ugly!" his wife said giggling alongside his daughter.

"Oh, everyone knows just how ugly Hanyous are, mother! So ugly even boar demons are repulsed!" the daughter said, sending the family into a fit of laughter that had my blood boiling in my chest.

How could they say this? They had no idea what Inuyasha was like! Hell, even the owner only saw him for a moment! He had no idea how kind Inuyasha could be or how sweet. How strong or…how pretty he could be. Before I knew what was happening, I had stood up, grabbed my staff and was heading for the door.

"H-Hoshi-sama! Where are you going?" the owner cried confused as Kagome, Shippo, Kirara and Sango got up and followed me out.

"Leaving. I have heard enough." I said turning to him at the gate, watching as he stopped just outside the door, his wife and daughter behind him.

"You have not only sent away my comrade when I have so graciously cleansed your home of your problems, but then talked bad about him in front of me. He is my friend, my comrade. We have fought together, eaten together and travelled together for many years and I refuse to stay in a house were the people can be so ignorant as to talk about him to my face. You don't know Inuyasha, and that IS his name, NOT hanyou, so shut up. Good day." I said before turning and walking away.

I found myself stomping through the village and into the forest with little care as to who saw me. I was at my boiling point and I could see myself blowing up on the next person who talked. Luckily, Sango, Shippo and Kagome understood my anger and left me be.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I suddenly heard from above and looked up to see Inuyasha looking at us funny.

"I thought we agreed to meet up in the morning?" he asked cocking his head to the side like a puppy.

I calmed myself and smiled.

"Well, what fun would that be? Who would I go peeping with if you weren't there, my friend?" I asked.

It was silent for all of five seconds before Inuyasha and Shippo burst out laughing and the girls started yelling at me. I ignored them as I watched my friend laugh with a merry expression on his face. It felt good and I felt all my anger leave.

-666-

It was not the last time it happened. Two days later, we were refused another house because Inuyasha was with us and we refused to let him be left out. In another village, we had stones thrown at us as we walked through the marketplace. As we moved deeper into this territory, I began to fear for our lives. These villages had a huge amount of hatred for hanyous and I found it almost depressing that Inuyasha didn't seemed as bothered as we were. Finally, one night, I had had enough.

"Inuyasha, may I talk to you for a bit? In private?" I asked one night and he looked at me funny for a while before nodding.

We walked a little ways before stopping in a small clearing. We were silent for a while, just looking at the stars when I finally got up the nerve to ask.

"Inuyasha, my friend…does it bother you…how people treat you? I mean, it is very personal and I don't want to force you to talk, but…" I was cut off when Inuyasha placed a hand on my head and ruffled my hair.

I let out a cry and moved away to fix it, scowling when I realized I had to take it out of my ponytail to get it back in order.

"Tell me, monk, does that bother you?" he asked and I looked at him, ponytail holder in my mouth and my hands holding up my hair. He didn't even look at me.

"Hmph?" I said and he sighed.

"I…I've been around for a long time, monk. Probably longer than you have actually. I've heard all over this before. At first, it hurt and I tried to make it stop…but I realized it's just how it is and I can't change it, so I ignore it. I ignore it and move on because I know when they die, I'll still be here. I'll still be fighting, I'll still be living." He said after some time and I found myself stopping to listen.

Never had I heard such wisdom from my friend, but now I understood. He simply got through it because he had to. Because there was no other choice.

"I…I see." I finally said as I fixed my hair. He turned to me and smiled before reaching over and kissed me square on the forehead.

"And besides, it kind of cute to watch you get all in a huff over it anyway." He said sweetly and I blushed like there was no tomorrow before reaching up and kissing him on the lips.

"Yeah, well what else am I supposed to do when people are attacking my soul mate, hmm?" I said as we clasped hands.

_The End_

-666-

You know, this is actually kind of cute! Well anyway, hope you like it, friend! Ja ne!


End file.
